Persona JJBA: Fighting Labyrinth
by PersonaSuri
Summary: A light transports the team's of Persona 3-5 and Jojo Part 3-5 into many labyrinths disguised as an art museum. As they tread deeper an old evil foe of Philemon slowly causes Chaos and it's teamed up with DIO. Will they be able to seal away this chaos again or will he truly win this time.
1. Persona Prologue

**The following is majorly non-cannon and contains spoilers for both Persona 3-5 for Persona and JoJo parts 3-5. It contains canon divergence and uses some ideas Araki never used. As well as music and moves from Royal. Nothing plot-wise from Royal will be present just its music and its moves.**

**Please note this was created by both a JoJo and Persona fan who are having fun. This is following the Persona Q series style of crossover. There a total of 6 Labyrinths with fights in-between. I hope you sit back and enjoy this bizarre labyrinth adventure.**

**Also, a quick rundown as the Phantom Thieves use code names here just a quick rundown on who is who: **

**Akira is Joker **

**Ryuji is Skull**

**Morgana is Mona **

**Ann is Panther **

**Yusuke is Fox **

**Makoto is Queen **

**Futaba is Navi/Oracle **

**Haru is Noir **

**Akechi is Crow**

* * *

11/6/2016

Plans: Go to Mementos for training as well as keep an eye on the new member Akechi.

Akira stretches out as he walks out of the bookstore. Checking off another errand that he has done that day. With a busy school schedule and managing the Phantom Thieves, days like this are a blessing to Akira. Checking the temperature, it finally felt like fall with it being 17°C with a cloudy overcast for the rest of the day. His phone gives him a heads up to head back to meet up with the other Phantom Thieves.

He puts the new books he got into his bag, being careful not to smush Morgana. Akira had already done that once today; his hand still hurts from Morgana's bite for being so careless. Checking his phone, it seems he's right on time as the next train to Youngen-Jaya is in 10 minutes.

Quickly he rushes to the station bypassing a few people on the way. With only 2 minutes to spare, Akira sighs of relief as he waits on the train. Morgana commented on him to be more careful, especially with how strict the train schedule is on the weekends. It had taken only fifteen minutes to get back into Youngen-Jaya finally. The clouds are still blanketing the sky, making it seem a whole lot darker despite it only being 2 PM. According to his phone, the forecast called for a 40% chance of rain today. That would explain the clouds; hopefully, it wouldn't rain when they got out of Mementos.

The teen got his answer when a sudden clap of thunder boomed through the air instantly that told him to go inside and wait for the others. Le Blanc's familiar outside display felt like home to Akira. In fact, this was his home, given his circumstances. Not too bad if he may add the only downside is the fact heat did not go up to the attic smoothly, leading it to be freezing; thus, he bought a small heater. Akira turns from his thoughts and sends a quick text he was back at Le Blanc; it's safe to come by for the meeting. A raindrop falls on Akira's screen, signifying to head inside quickly he grabs the door before he gets wet.

Once inside, the smell of coffee beans and curry permeated through the air. Akira quickly closed the door wanting to keep the cold out of the Le Blanc warm and welcoming atmosphere. It had the typical look of a café. The shelves lined with different coffee types, various booths lined up on the wall with colorful lamps hanging from above. It gave the tables a rainbow streak on a sunny day, giving the place more personality. He'd often studied under it as the effect along with the atmosphere is calming, especially during the months of test or semester exams.

In the front, a counter with chairs for people to drink or talk with Sojiro while he works. Above that area, a TV sat sometimes blasting the news or whatever updates they would bring about the Phantom Thieves, which is almost every other day. After the Okumura and Kobayakawa incident, every politician and news journalist had something to say about the recent events.

This even went outside Japan with blogs, videos, and popular new sites chiming in. Some almost had their motives down others; however, they were out of the ballpark.

The teen sighs as another conspiracy theorist blasted the TV he goes to grab the remote only for Sojiro to turn it off for him. "Ah, so you're home early. I thought you'd be out late again." The older man says to him.

Sojiro Sakura is his current guardian who took him in after his oh so loving parents shipped him to Tokyo. After false assault charges that were caused by a politician caused him one year of probation in Tokyo.

However, despite the older gentleman's initial harsh side when the teen first met him, Sojiro did care about Akira. Even after finding out about Akira being the leader behind the Phantom Thieves, Sojiro said he wouldn't rat him or his group out. The only thing he requested is for the group to be careful while they go around changing hearts,

Plus, he is friendly to the rest of the Phantom Thieves in general, with them calling him Boss sometimes. Outside of that, he is also the one who adopted Futaba, a fellow phantom thief. That had occurred way before the group met Futaba after finding her being abused and neglected by her uncle.

"I have to meet with the others today, but I did get a few things done that I've needed to do," Akira replies. He takes off his coat and unzips his bag, fully allowing Morgana to jump out of his bag. The tuxedo cat immediately walks near the stairs and waits for him, with Morgana's tail flicking a bit still a bit upset after being squished earlier.

"Is that so? Well, I'll keep the shop open a bit late in that case, but just in case I close up shop by the time you get back, do you have your key?" Sojiro asks while he went to turn on the radio, wanting to bring in some background noise.

"Yeah, I do. If everything goes well, I'll be back before you lock up Sojiro-san." Akira answers while showing him a copy of the keys Sojiro had given him a while back.

"Alright, then I'll leave you kids be." Sojiro returns to what he was doing, cleaning a few dishes before the next customer comes in.

Akira grabs his bag and heads to the stairs.

"Oh, and Akira?" Sojiro calls outright when the teen was heading up. The teen turns around, peeking his head out of the stairwell.

"What's up, Sojiro?" Akira asks back, curious what the older man had to say he adjusts himself to where he wouldn't fall down the stairs where Morgana still waits for him.

He starts climbing the stairwell when he hears Sojiro again. He ducks down to where he can see the older man "Remember what I said if anything becomes too big no matter what it is, I want you kids to run. There is no sense in any of you getting killed or badly injured." Sojiro looks at him; his voice stern on this situation.

The room is quiet for a moment, minus the music as Akira gives his answer nodding his head. "We will do our best to stay out of those situations, Sojiro-san," Akira reassures him. The teen heads back up with Morgana following him. Once at the top, he and puts down his bag onto the small table he had near the top of the stairs.

Morgana jumps to Akira's bed, stretching out a bit as Akira picks up a bit before everyone arrives. "Boss seems a lot more worried, recently, doesn't he?" Morgana asks as he jumps on a bench Akira has in his room.

"I don't blame him; it doesn't help that he knows what we do now." The teen clears off the desk from the previous night's activities; he finally made an eternal lockpick after all those failed attempts.

Though he not only clears his desk off to be tidy but because he's worried that those what-if visions that he gets every time they are close to finishing a Palace off would come true.

Akira hides all evidence of anything used against him, including deleting old text messages on his phone, though many are backed by Futaba now.

The two continue making small talk as Akira finishes up. He looks at the cat who had a hand, or was it paw in Morgana's case? Either way, Morgana had been there since the beginning of everything relating to the Phantom Thieves serving as their guide, mentor, and often healer.

In exchange, they scour Mementos each floor revealing more about Morgana's past and what caused the cat to lose his memories. Akira also took in Morgana, giving him a place to stay, although that had some downsides. Morgana had somehow taken over his sleep schedule reminding him to go to sleep or somehow restricting him from doing any night activities.

Upsides to this situation are that Morgana taught him how to make small things. Such as his eternal lockpick, smoke bombs, escape items, and anything to help in palaces, so mostly fair trade.

Akira finishes arranging the table and chairs for everyone. It seems he is right on time as the attic fills with familiar faces of his friends with some that clearly got caught by the rain by their wet clothes.

Akechi is the last to come in, Akira sees him looking around his room with some surprise before returning to a neutral look.

"So, this is the Phantom Thieves hideout never imagined it would be here of all places," Akechi comments, looking at Akira's bedroom. There were a few posters on the walls, including one of Risette's new album Sapphire. There was a plant that looked very well taken care of and various shelves containing gifts he had gotten from multiple friends or won in the arcade.

The crown jewel of Akira's room is the flag with the Phantom Thieves logo and tagline "Take Your Heart." Akira personally commissioned Yusuke to make him one for their meeting spot. It stands proudly on his main wall above his bench.

His friend quickly gathers around as if it is the heart of the room, greeting each other. Morgana jumps onto the table as Akira takes Haru coat, settling it on the counter. She quietly thanks him, sitting in a chair next to his. With everyone here, it is time to discuss their next plan of action.

"So far, we've almost secured a route to Sae's treasure; however, after our last round in there, it's clear we need to train a bit more," Akira explains. He recalls them getting beat every which way during the darkroom maze. By the time they hit the final floor, the thieves were out of curatives, and most of them out of SP to heal.

Not wanting to risk anything, Akira orders a retreat. Not only to allow people to recover but to buy more healing items, better weapons, and armor. He immediately paid a visit to Takemi afterward and bought the previously suggested SP Adhesive 3 to enable them to have more SP.

Initially, Akira didn't buy it after analyzing their current yen count at the time Akira foolishly thought they'd be ok without it. That is by far his worst decision he's made since bringing in Team members with Physical attacking Personas into Okumuras Palace. The number of near wipeouts will never total that palace...

"Plus, we do have some requests that Mishima has made me aware that need our attention right away," Akira pulls out his phone, showing them the various requests. Most are simple, so it's an easy run that would allow the extra training they plan on doing so overall a perfect combination for the little group. "Any objections to training in Mementos?" Akira asks while looking at his friends.

The group pretty much unanimously has no objections regarding the training. Futaba chimes in with a rundown of things people need to work on while in Mementos. Mainly on working in unison and of course, getting used to Akechi.

"Akechi is our teammate, no matter the circumstance of joining. I know a few of us are not cooperating with him when attacking, and that's causing problems. I'm having to use Final Guard a lot more than necessary." Futaba points out after having to save the competent team more times than usual.

The original member looks to Akechi with a bit of guilt in their eyes. Makoto gets up to speak as the silence isn't going to solve anything, it was time for her to speak up. "I'll be the first to apologize, Akechi-kun what Futaba-chan says is right. Regardless of what happened at the school festival, your still our teammate, and I speak for all of us when I say cooperation is something we strive for." Makoto speaks with honesty.

The room goes quiet again as eyes again land on Akechi for his response. The teen detective mouth curls into a smile. "It's no problem, Niijima-San. I'm just as at fault I admittedly am new to this and still getting used to the different fighting styles of everyone. But that's no excuse for the results of the last palace run. Many of the faults we had in there was me not speaking up, and to that, I also apologize." Akechi replies just as honest to them.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves slowly all smile at Akechi.

"Eh, no worries, man. It's all good," Ryuji chimes in.

"That's right! We all have to act as a team." Haru continues, and soon the rest pretty much set things right. After making sure nothing else needs to be addressed, it was time to head to Mementos.

The team quickly get up to grab their coats and umbrellas to block out the rainy weather. Akira helps slip-on Haru coat leading Akechi to take notice. The two are incredibly close; it wasn't uncommon for him to see either of them blush. If the group chat was any indication it seems they are currently dating, it started not long after the school festival. As such, the two are always teased by the group. That is before Makoto tells them to stop it. If they don't, one quick possibly threatening message ends it quickly.

The group leaves Leblanc and heads to Shibuya station, the usual entrance to Mementos. Akira takes his phone out of his pocket quickly, unlocking it. With the touch of the creepy red eye app icon which he had been told was called the MetaNav, its purpose turns on. The world around them shifts hues of deep purple as it reveals a distorted subway station.

The entire area is in a dark red shade with the subway tracks leading them to the tunnels that twist and turn every which way. On the walls, it looks standard concrete, but in certain areas, red veins appear in the walls. This is Mementos an entire Palace for everyone's hearts, the place where the Phantom Thieves wander and make their strike on any hearts in need of changing.

In between the more corrupt targets, their attention turns to the people of Tokyo. With sites such as the Phan-Site, which is run by his good friend Mishima. He will give the word to Akira if one reaches him that meets the requirements of the group.

If the heart is corrupt enough or interests the Thieves, it will be accepted. Soon the thieves head to Mementos to see if their shadow appears somewhere in one of its many floors.

Though not as corrupt in desire as their big targets, its best to end it quickly before it does grow to make its own palace.

Plus, it is beneficial to those even within Akira's group and his confidants. Though personally out of all the requests his least favorite is still the one that had involved Futaba's uncle it brought back some unwanted memories

To Akira's right, an Opaque blue prison door stands there with two familiar twin wardens by its side. The Velvet Twins Caroline and her sister Justine. Still in their blue warden outfits with eyepatches on one of their yellow eyes. The top of their silver hair was hats with letters spelling Oxymoron. They just watch Akira awaiting his moves and to see if he has fulfilled their recent request in fusing or want to rechallenge them in a fight.

He passes them as he sees Morgana, who is now anthropomorphic complete with his face having a mask, utility belt, and having his yellow collar turn into a bandana announces which floors he believes the request is on.. Much to groups luck, it's on the newer lower levels they had uncovered the last time. Which meant stronger enemies, which is what they need. With a quick hop, Morgana transforms in the air into a familiar bus with a yellow stripe on it. A familiar cattail at the back of the bus.

"Everyone get in now! I know a shortcut to the lower levels." Morgana's voice spoke through the bus's speakers. It still weirds Akechi out, but it indeed did seem faster than walking. With no hesitation, they all get in with Akira in front as the driver.

With no delay, they drove into the depths of Mementos as the tunnels changed with each passing floor; it became creepier and unsettling. What was once a connection of subway tunnels quickly turned into tunnels with possibly blood dripping from the ceiling, the veins got bigger as bones slowly protruded from the walls. The red tint kept changing each floor until it is the current blue tint.

Enemy shadows no longer fled much like the upper floors, as many would tackle them head-on. With swift planning, each shadow is brought down bringing in Akira more Personas, Items, or Yen which he put into his wallet after splitting some with the others,

Recently Akira's been putting some of his own to the side for Yusuke after him confessing he admittedly spends his share on art supplies. Even going as far as to use his food fund to buy said art supplies. So, he plans on making Yusuke a fund strictly for food.

In between this and commissioning him for skill cards, which admittedly Yusuke likes. Mainly due to some of the moves he drew for the cards are impressive, to say the least. It brought the teen some money though he spends it on the first things he sees sometimes.

Akira, for the most part, didn't really pay any mind to the artist's spending habits. To Akira, it is Yusuke money he can do what he wants with it. That was until they went to the beach. Yusuke had spent his portion on lobsters not to eat but to use for his sketches.

Akira had, at the time, been making sure to give the teen a little bit more for food. He thought that art supplies are costlier than he suspected and so he provides Yusuke a little extra to cover both the supplies and food.

After that incident, he pulled the other group members into another group chat to talk about this privately. There were talks in that private chat on helping Yusuke learn how to spend and save. With Makoto disturbed by some of his comments over forgoing food money after said reckless spending.

That wasn't to say Yusuke isn't responsible; he is the most level headed and often is sometimes the voice of reason if Makoto isn't there. Though Akira had been working out some things that were left in the wake of Madarame crimes and confessions. Volunteering to take him places to paint, sketch, or get references for his art. He is exceptionally talented in what he does, and Akira admires it.

Akira sighs as he seals up the other half of the Yen, putting it into a money bag and into his pocket. Placing his hands on the wheel, they continue into the lower depths. Soon the bus grows livelier with chatter and camaraderie. Yusuke and Futaba seem to have something going on as Futaba continuously teases Yusuke with the artist's responses, not totally getting it or firing back at her.

Futaba returns to her computer, occasionally checking with Prometheus her Persona to scan the area of Mementos they are in for any detection of anything noteworthy. Futaba is happy with her position, the designated navigator, and Oracle keeping info on enemies to make things easier. Her Persona would not only scan areas for danger but keep track of her teammate's health, which got them out of tight situations.

She continues checking a few things when Prometheus detected something from below. A burst of energy that shot a chill down her back. "Hey Joker, I'm detecting something from below its possibly that last request for the night. But be careful something about this doesn't feel right!" Futaba quickly tells their leader.

"I'll keep that in mind, Oracle," Akira replies. He looks to his team to see who would be best in this situation. Crow definitely needs to be in this. Not only for more experience, but his abilities use Curse, and Bless will get them out of any situation with his instant kill moves. Skull is best for physical, plus

having him inflict shock will prevent the enemy shadow from attacking. As for the last member, Queen is best of doing both, plus the extra ability to heal is a godsend in this case. With the final rundown in his mind, Akira ultimately made his decision.

"Skull, Queen, and Crow get ready in case of danger." Akira orders as he stops the van to get his equipment ready. If this was another powerful shadow-like before, they need to be on guard. After a quick check on curatives and making sure they put on the SP adhesives, Akira puts the bus into high gear as they sped down to the area Futaba detected.

"I wonder who the asshole is this time. Last time it was some effin scam artist smuggling the owners of the Youngen-Jaya cinema." Ryuji says as he readies his weapon. Ryuji wasn't a fan of people being taken advantage of; it was a painful reminder of Kamoshida's reign as well as the adults they'd face until now.

"Calm down; if we rush into this quickly, we will have a repeat of what happened in Futaba Palace!" Ann scolds him, remembering when he alerted the enemy, causing them to use up half their curatives.

"Panther right if we rush into this too quickly, it will possibly be dead. Plus, I don't like the way Oracle reacted to energy reading." Makoto chimes in adjusting her weapon.

They jump out of Morgana as he transforms back into an anthropomorphic version of himself. The group safely is in a safe zone, and below this is the end of the Adyeshach. Akira originally planned on completing this later, but it seems they have no choice in this matter.

"Just in case Noir, Mona, and Fox, I need you guys ready to switch out. I have a bad feeling about this." Joker looks to Haru, Morgana, and Yusuke as he says this

"It will be no problem, Joker!" Haru quickly grabs her axe ready for it next prey

"Healer on standby and ready." Morgana readies himself

"I'll do what I can; just give me your orders, Joker." Yusuke readies his Katana.

Akira lastly looks to Akechi. "I know this your first big request with us, and usually as you've seen today, most are easy. But give your 100% I expect you to be just as ready as the other." Akira is straightforward one wrong move will leave devastation here.

"You have my word Joker I don't plan on taking this lightly," Akechi replies, taking out his energy sword. "Just give me your orders, and I'll show you I'm just as capable."

Akira nods. "Alright, then let's go!" With a hand gesture, it signals them to move forward.

Walking down the stairs is usually not as anxiety-filled as this. Often the group would rush down these stairs eager for the next floor. As they reach the bottom, it's quiet. Akira is the first to step foot on the floor. It's just the same as any exit, much like the end they usually end with. He signals the rest down, and quickly they fill the room.

"Hey, Oracle, are you sure about that reading?" Ryuji is the first to ask as it remains quiet; nothing was happening. There wasn't even any site of a target.

"I'm positive Prometheus is still picking it up; my Persona never would lie about this. Oracle replies, looking quite confused.

Akira takes a broader look around; it wasn't until he reaches the exit into the next area that he realized something was off. The lock that kept the doors locked until they fulfilled a certain quota is destroyed. In that instant, the teen is on edge.

"Be on guard, were not alone! The doors lock is destroyed!" Akira commands as he looks around. "Oracle, do you detect anyone else besides us?" He quickly asks, looking around for any sign of life besides them.

"I'm not detecting anything at all, Joker." Futaba's voice sounds a bit robotic in Prometheus. She goes around the various holographic screens in her Persona. However, the energy is increasing at the door.

With no other choice, Akira starts to push the doors to the next level below slowly. Each inch leaves the group with anxiety with what lies behind it. No one says a word until Akechi eyes spot some light, and in it is a figure.

Without a moment's hesitation, Akechi immediately calls to Akira.

"Joker there a fi-"He was cut off as vacuuming wind starts. It starts off slow, allowing the team to try to flee. Still, it is soon for nigh as the wind picks up, pulling all of them in. Akira swiftly grabs the doors to brace himself as the others rapidly grab hold on the poles.

He feels a hand grab him looking forwards; he sees the other thieves around him.

Akira instantly to grabs them all close, fearing that they may become separated. "Don't let go!" The teen cries as he looks around, trying to find anything to latch his grappling hook onto.

The light had other plans as the winds inside it became overwhelmingly strong. Akira feels his grip start to loosen from the sweat of his palms making his satin red gloves more slippery and the forces of the wind.

The teen leader reaches out his other hand to double the strength of his grip. However, fate who at this point has been throwing them every which way and has no intention of letting the Phantom Thieves go decides this is the perfect moment to step in.

Ryuji who has been equally holding everyone as closely and strongly as possible grip slips as the wind force is too strong for the blonde teen. Within seconds the group is separated as many try to reach out for the other. The wind pushes them away in many directions Akira manages to grab Ryuji, Morgana, and Ann as they plummet downwards.

He catches a glimpse of Makoto able to grab onto Akechi, Yusuke holding Futaba closely and trying to reach for Haru before he turns to assess the situation he's in with his group. Akira looks down only to see a floor, and it is approaching fast. With no hesitation, he summons Arsene to try to soften the fall with his wings. But the Persona doesn't appear at his side with no other choice; the teen holds the three tight, bracing the impact much like a cat trying to land on two feet would.

Upon impact instantly, most of the small group knocks out instantly. Akira, who took the impact head on is still barely conscious. Looking around, he sees a group of people nearby in his head Sojiro's voice rings out, and with no other choice, he tries calling out to them, "Please, we need help..." Akira cries out the best he can. It seems to reach as what looks to be a blond man sees them. Not being able to hold on Akira's consciousness slips away as he hears footsteps heading towards them. 


	2. Jojo Prologue

Saying that Team Bucciarati's work had been rough would be an understatement. Passione's famed hitman squad was not to be trifled with, and seeing Trish's safe delivery to the boss had nearly cost the life of each of the members, many times over. Even obtaining and maintaining the disc with the final mission had been difficult. But here they were, at the location for the final mission, despite all the challenges presented, and with all of the gang alive. Said final mission had some admittedly restrictive conditions, but given they were the orders of a mafia boss it was all but expected. As the team arrived at the island, the church loomed over the group, with the bell tower that acted as the rendezvous in clear sight. "So, the boss is at the top of that tower right now…" commented Narancia, as Fugo reflected on the boss's orders, "Those are pretty detailed instructions. He seems extremely cautious. But I guess you couldn't be a mafia boss otherwise." Between failing the mission for any small deviation, only one unarmed bodyguard detached from all communication being allowed to escort Trish, no other members so much as leaving the boat and a 15 minute time limit after receiving the instructions, it all did give the air of one who wanted no room for error.

"Anyways, this means our mission ends here," Abbacchio chimed in, "We all made it out alive, so I guess all's well that ends well." "Yeah, just barely though," came the surprisingly nonchalant voice of Mista, as he began thinking of after the mission, "Let's live it up in Venice for a few days before we go home. I hear the food's great there." As Narancia and Mista got to talking about food and festivity, the sharp voice of Bucciarati cut the air of relaxation, "Hey, you bastards! Don't let your guard down! The mission's not over yet!" It was a voice that commanded respect, and respect it got, as Bucciarati proceeded to delegate duties for the final mission, "Narancia, keep an eye on the radar." "S-sure," Narancia agreed, refocusing his attention, as Giorno stepped forward, "Bucciarati, I volunteer to be her bodyguard in the tower. I'll take her to the top of the bell tower."

Naturally, Abbacchio was having none of this, "Who the hell do you think you are?! Bucciarati's the capo, so of course he's going to take her, you dumbass! The boss didn't specify anyone because he didn't know who was still alive!" Giorno would exchange serious looks with Bucciarati, who would relent to Abbacchio's reasoning, "Of course. I'll go. All right, Trish, the two of us will go onto the island, as we were ordered." As Bucciarati and Giorno maintained eye contact even after leaving the boat, he thought to himself, "I know. It's our chance to find out who the boss really is. I'll find him, no matter what." Before he left, Bucciarati made a quick request, "Oh, I know. Giorno, could you give me that charm to wish me luck on the final mission? Ladybugs are considered sun bugs. They're symbols of life, right? They're good luck charms, right?" Giorno, catching on, replied, "Oh, that's right. Yes, ladybugs bring good luck." Handing him one of the ladybug charms on his shirt, Bucciarati would notice exactly what was done, thinking to himself, "This brooch that's been given life with Golden Experience's ability will act as a tracking device."

As he prepared to leave, Fugo spoke up, "Bucciarati." "What is it Fugo," he asked, with Fugo replying, "I thought this was a good opportunity to say this." "Why so formal? What is it," Bucciarati asked, concerned, as Fugo explained, "I knew that you'd become capo someday, and I know you'll be able to complete this mission…" "Of course he can," came the interruption of Abbacchio, as Fugo continued, "Let's aim for an even higher position in the organization!" "Yeah… you're right," Bucciarati accepted, as he turned back to the mission, "Let's go, Trish." "If I can somehow get this brooch onto the boss' body, Giorno will be able to track him down. Right now, we just need to find out who he is… no matter what." Bucciarati thought, as he entered the church.

And so, everyone else waited on the boat. A couple minutes passed, before 3 lights flashed in the church in quick succession, causing everyone to take notice. "Bucciarati!" Mista would stand up, but before he could so much as move from the boat, Abbacchio's hand gripped him tightly, "Stop! Are you trying to endanger the mission? Narancia, what does the radar show?" His question was not initially met with response, as the face of the young boy was pale as a sheet, "T-they're gone… no trace of anyone inside that church… but how?" "Gone?! How can they just be gone?! I-Is this the boss's ability?" Fugo wondered, starting to panic, as Abbacchio retorted, "No, it wouldn't make sense to take Bucciarati… unless Bucciarati and Trish are…" As everyone understood the implication immediately, they all looked ready to panic until Giorno's voice rang out, "No. Bucciarati at least is most certainly alive." Abbacchio, still as annoyed by Giorno as ever, snidely asked, "And why do you believe that, Giorno?" "Because," Giorno replied, unfazed, "The tracker I gave him is still active, and it's moving. He has to be alive and carrying it. It's strange, though, something's preventing me from figuring out where they are, and I can't tell why." "It's good that Bucciarati's safe," came Mista's voice, still tinged with concern, "But what's our next move?" And with that question, silence fell over the boat for another minute.

Abbacchio was the first to speak, "Obviously we wait here. This could still be part of the mission, and we can't jeopardize Bucciarati's promotion." "Bullshit!" Narancia snapped, "Bucciarati could be in danger, I'm pretty sure he cares more about life than a promotion!" "Shut up!" Abbacchio retorted, not in the mood for debate, "That promotion is why we're here, and if the boss is testing our loyalty…" "But didn't you shut down the potential for this being the boss's ability?" Asked Fugo, to which he only got the response of "Shut up!" "I say we get off this boat and raid that church, who's with me?" asked Mista, getting an immediate "Hell yeah" from Narancia, while Fugo stood back, "No, now you're suggesting betrayal... I can't do that." And so, the 4 argued back and forth, before Giorno's words once again cut through the noise, "We do both. We wait until the 15 minutes is up, and then enter the church to go look for Bucciarati, and nothing else. That way, we're off the clock as far as the mission goes, so the boss's rules don't apply, and we can figure out what happened to Bucciarati." Upon hearing this, Narancia, Fugo and Mista all quieted down before solemnly nodding, as Abbacchio grimaced before relenting, "Fine. I suppose I'll accept your compromise."

And so, 10 more minutes passed in unease until the mission was supposed to be completed. Freed of the byzantine instructions, the 5 members of Team Bucciarati cautiously entered the church, looking for any sign of their beloved leader. "Alright, now remember, we're not here to start a fight, all we want is to get Bucciarati back. You all got that?" Abbacchio called out, as everyone nodded in understanding. And so, everyone set to investigating the ground floor of the church, of which the only oddity was the footprints of Bucciarati and Trish, which stopped abruptly for no reason. Even more bizarre, there was no trace of any zipper made by Sticky Fingers, so Bucciarati hadn't dropped them both through the floor or something of the like. Beyond that, no skirmish or any unusual event seemed to have occurred, leaving everyone confused. "There's no way… they couldn't have just vanished…" Narancia said, almost crying at the thought of Bucciarati being dead. Abbacchio sighed, "I suppose I have no choice… Moody Blues!" As Abbacchio's stand manifested, it turned into the spitting image of Bucciarati with a timer of 15 minutes on his head. The stand then flew out the door, before walking through it as the timer counted down. 2 minutes later, a rift of light opened up on the floor beneath the stand, and in a flash of light both it and Abbacchio vanished. The crack then began to seal back up, but not before Giorno jumped into it, yelling, "Hurry! This is our only chance to save them!" He then saw Fugo, Mista, and Narancia jumping after him, as light enveloped his vision before passing out.

When Giorno came too, he found Fugo, Mista, and Narancia all passed out in an area resembling an ancient temple. Pure white, with red banners all around and large lamps blazing and providing light. Taking a minute to survey his new surroundings, he noticed 4 other figures passed out on the ground: A black haired young man in a trench coat, a blonde young man in some sort of suit, a young blonde woman in a red jumpsuit, and… some sort of cat person? The black-haired boy seemed to be reaching out towards Giorno, a barely audible cry for help emerging as Giorno, without hesitation, ran to their aid, noticing as he approached a very telling commonality: each one bore their own unique mask…


End file.
